


sa pagbalik

by delpilars (huntressed)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, remedios i'm so sorry pero mamamatay siya, with a hint of angst
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressed/pseuds/delpilars
Summary: ngunit si goyo ay hindi lamang isang heneral na palipat-lipat ng lalawigan upang salubungin ng isang magarbong pista, siya ay isang binata lang din na nalilito, ninanais na sumaya, at nahuhumaling sa ideya ng pagibig. hindi man alam ni remedios ang kasaysayan ng buong buhay ni goyo, alam niya na kagaya lang din naman si goyo ng napakaraming binata sa mundo. ang pinagkaiba? siya ay ipinasok agad sa giyera.





	sa pagbalik

**Author's Note:**

> i'm emo. i needed more of them in the film and i feel like a lot of their relationship was untouched so here you go.

**NAKAKABULAG ANG HENERAL.**  marami ang nagsasabi na sila ay nasisilaw sa kanyang taglay na kisig, ngunit hindi ito ang ikinabulag ni remedios. nabulag siya sa mga maliliit na kilos ng mga heneral; ang saglit na paghaplos sa kaniyang kamay, o ang paghaplos ng heneral sa kaniyang pisngi na parang isang taon ang lumipas bago ito natapos sa sobrang bagal ng oras. maaring ang heneral ay isang binata lamang na itinapon sa digmaan ng hindi pa buo ang pagkatao, ngunit nakikita ni remedios kung sino si goyo ー kung sino ang maaaring maging si goyo pagkatapos ng giyera, at ito ang pinakamalaking rason kung bakit siya ay napasama sa bilang ng mga dalagang humahanga sa heneral. 

ngunit si goyo ay hindi lamang isang heneral na palipat-lipat ng lalawigan upang salubungin ng isang magarbong pista, siya ay isang binata lang din na nalilito, ninanais na sumaya, at nahuhumaling sa ideya ng pagibig. hindi man alam ni remedios ang kasaysayan ng buong buhay ni goyo, alam niya na kagaya lang din naman si goyo ng napakaraming binata sa mundo. ang pinagkaiba? siya ay ipinasok agad sa giyera. 

“malalim ‘ata ang iyong iniisip,” sabi ng heneral. 

“iniisip ko lamang kung nararapat ba talaga para sa isang binata na tulad mo ang pagiging isang heneral.” sagot ni remedios.

“tumututol ka ba sa aking trabaho?” tiningnan siya ng heneral na may mga matang nakakatunaw, nang dahil dito, kinailangan ni remedios pigilan ang sarili niya sa panlalambot. 

umiling ang dalaga, “hindi, goyo. ngunit hindi ba’t mapagparusa ito para sayo? bata ka pa, goyo, hindi ka pa umaabot ng trenta ngunit ikaw ay isinabak na kaagad sa isang brutal na giyera na tila ba’y hindi na matatapos. hindi mo ba hinihiling na sana’y ordinaryong binata ka nalang?” 

inaasahan ni remedios na maiinis ang heneral ー si goyo, o kaya naman ay maaburido dahil sa kaniyang sinabi, ngunit si goyo ay ngumiti lamang at tumawa. 

“masyado ka’ng nagaalala, mahal,” hinalikan ng heneral ang kaniyang kamay at muling naalala ni remedios ang una nilang pagkikita.

hindi napigilan ng dalaga ang ngiti sa kaniyang mga labi noong sinabi ng heneral ang katagang ‘mahal’ na hindi na niya kailangang itanong pa kung sino ang tinutukoy ng heneral. para ito sa kanya, alam niya ito pati na rin ng puso niyang hindi tumitigil sa pagtibok ng mabilis. 

hinaplos ni goyo ang mga pisngi ni remedios at tinitigan niya ang dalaga nang may isang nakakasilaw na ngiti. “kung ika’y nagaalala sa aking hindi pagbalik, nais ko lang malaman mo na sa oras na pagbalik ko ay dala dala ko na ang kasarinlan ng ating bansa.” 

makasarili ang iniisip ni remedios, ngunit hindi niya rin ito mapipigilan. tatanggapin niya ang pagbalik ni goyo sa kanya ー malaya man sa mga amerikano o hindi ー basta’t babalik si goyo ng buhay at may dala dala pa ring mga ngiti na nakalaan lamang para sa kaniya. at sa pagbalik ni goyo, handa na siyang ibigay ang kaniyang kamay sa heneral. 

“para sa bayan.” binigkas ni goyo ang mga salitang ito na may determinasyon sa kaniyang mga mata. hindi mapigilan ni remedios ang mga luhang malapit na’ng mahulog. 

napatingin ang dalaga sa kamay ng batang heneral na hanggang ngayon ay hawak pa rin ang sa kaniya. kung nakikinig man ang panginoon, ang tanging hiling lamang ni remedios ay maging ligtas sa digmaan si goyo, na uuwi si goyo sa kanya ng may dalang singsing at tanong na sasagutin ng dalaga ng hindi nagdadalawang-isip. 

“ _ para sa bayan. _ ” ulit ni remedios na may halong takot at admirasyon para sa lalaking minamahal niya ー sa batang heneral na magbabalik ng kalayaan sa bayang paulit-ulit nang pinahirapan ng mga banyaga. 


End file.
